The ABC'S Of Love
by TanukiRaccoon
Summary: Something is distracting the top student at The Academy, his grades are slipping. Uzumaki-sensei knows what it is, and he decides to take it away, despite the student's protests. yaoi smut etc


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto... yet...

-The ABC's of Love-

"N-No... we can't..."

"Yes, we can."

"Not here!"

"Always here."

"Thi-This is your favourite place... pervert."

An amused smirk crossed a pale face, as dark eyes took in blue.

"You're one to talk, sensei."

-SN-

"Ok, class, turn to page fifteen. Yamanaka, read from there."

"Yes, Uzumaki-sensei."

Naruto tuned out the teen as she began to read from the book. He set his own down before dropping into his seat. He regretted the move immediately as pain shot up his spine. Biting his lip, Naruto adjusted himself slightly before sliding his book towards him.

'_Damn it... I can't keep doing that..._'

Looking up, stunning blue eyes met amused black, and a dark blush raced up the tan skin of the teacher. 

'_Che, like I have a choice._'

Clearing his throat, Naruto looked around the class for a victim as Yamanaka reached the end of her paragraph.

"Inuzuka, take over."

"Aww, come on, sensei!" Rubbing a hand through his shaggy brown hair, Kiba leaned back on his chair with a wide grin. "How 'bout you let the mouse try? See how many words she makes this time before fainting."

The class laughed as Hyuuga Hinata blushed scarlet, staring at her book. Naruto scowled at Kiba for his horrid bluntness.

"I said _you, _Inuzuka," Naruto snapped. Poor Hinata was so shy, that she had few friends. It didn't help that her cousin taught science. "And one more 'mouse' comment and you'll be in detention."

"Yes, sir, sensei!" Kiba rose with a mock bow, swinging his book up dramatically. He began to read in a loud, over exaggerated voice, earning more laughs.

Naruto sighed as he looked down at his own book. He couldn't hate Kiba for his behaviour – five years ago that had been him. More than likely in the same classroom, with the same book.

Looking around the room again, Naruto's eyes met dark black once more. An eyebrow was raised, and Naruto glared in response. A hint of amusement sparked in those dark eyes, making Naruto even angrier.

"Uchiha, take over," he ordered, cutting Kiba off mid-sentence. Inuzuka let out a whoop of joy before dropping down into his seat. All eyes in the room turned to watch the new reader rise.

Pale, porcelain skin, light rose lips, perfectly sculptured facial structure, endless black eyes, all topped off by blue-black hair in an odd and unique style. Girls wanted him. Hell, even _guys _wanted him. Perfect looks, perfect grades… perfect _everything_. Uchiha Sasuke, the catch of The Academy.

And Naruto's lover.

He easily picked up where his best friend left off, the words rolling from his lips easily. His eyes never left Naruto's, until the Japanese teacher dropped them himself.

'_Damn him._'

Naruto had no idea how it had started out. One day Uchiha had asked to stay behind while Naruto graded papers, to work in peace and quiet. Naruto had granted his request, pleased that he was so interested in his schoolwork. Well, he did have perfect grades. However, after three or four days of this, Naruto began to realize that Uchiha wasn't actually working. He was drawing. Most odd, mainly because he wasn't in art class.

Finally, Naruto had asked what he was actually doing. And suddenly, Uchiha's perfect manners had vanished, and in their place was a devious smirk, wicked hands and a sinful, sinful tongue. Naruto had found himself bent over the desk Sasuke worked at, staring at the drawings the student had done – all of him in _very _inappropriate positions. The first time Sasuke fucked him, he came while staring at pictures of himself being debauched.

And so it went on. Naruto couldn't resist Sasuke, no matter how hard he tried. And he did try. The persistent student even followed him home. It had been so exhilarating to be taken in his own bed, allowed to scream as loud as he wanted.

Naruto liked to tell himself that he would have been able to stop if it had just been sex. But it wasn't just sex. Afterwards, Sasuke would hold him close and whisper sweet little endearments into his ears before slipping off to fetch him a glass of water and an aspirin. He would run Naruto a bath and carry him to it, bathing him gently. He would cook for Naruto, serving the food to him in bed and sometimes feeding him.

It was so frustratingly sweet it made Naruto want to chuck a tantrum.

Sasuke's favourite place to do it was at school, in the Japanese room closet. He would push Naruto up between the filing cabinets and whisper all manner of delicious promises into his ears while stripping him. Naruto would protest, but it would be in vain. Sasuke always got his way in the end.

"Sensei?"

Naruto blinked, looking up. The class was staring at him expectantly, and Naruto was dimly aware that there were students out in the hall. The bell must have rung.

"Oh! Oh, right," Naruto grinned, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. "You can go."

The class began to talk as they gathered their things together and Naruto quickly began to pack his. Lunchtime! There was a cup of instant ramen with his name on it in the staff room. No, it literally had his name on it – you couldn't leave food unlabeled in this school.

Before he could even rise however, a student stopped in front of his desk. Swallowing, Naruto looked up into black eyes he _did not _want to see.

"Yes, Uchiha?" He said as he lifted an eyebrow, going for nonchalance. It didn't work. Sasuke simply smirked and Naruto's insides churned pleasantly. He wanted to sigh like a girl and bat his lashes.

"Your place," Sasuke whispered, his voice husky. "After school. Remember the Children's Day long weekend? I think we can cram that into five hours."

"_That _we-weekend? Fi-Five hours?" Naruto stuttered after a nervous look around revealed no lingering students. "Are you trying to kill me?"

"No," Sasuke's smirk grew as he crossed to the door. "Just your legs."

With that, he slipped from the room, leaving an irate Japanese teacher glaring at the door.

-SN-

Whistling happily, Naruto elbowed Shikamaru over slightly as he slid into a seat next to the Math teacher. Shikamaru managed to glare at him momentarily before he turned his attention back to his dumplings.

"Ne, Kurenai," Naruto began, turning his attention to the Home Ec. teacher. "So, you had the seniors this morning, right?"

"Yes, Naruto," Kurenai's eyes were amused. "And no, there is nothing left over for you to steal."

"Aw..." Naruto pouted, turning back to his ramen. "Damn."

"So, did ya hear?" Asuma, the gym teacher, dropped down next to Kurenai. "Uchiha dropped out of the top spot."

"Huh?" Naruto stared at the burly man, unaware of the noodles dangling from his mouth. "_What_?"

"Yeah, I heard that too," Shikamaru spoke up. "All his grades have begun to slip, and he pulled out of the basketball team."

"Eh?" Naruto blinked as he looked back and forth between the other teachers. "But he's the best out there!"

"I know," Asuma grunted, obviously annoyed at having lost his best player. "Don't know what's wrong with that kid. Something's got him distracted."

Naruto stared down at his ramen, not hearing the rest of the conversation.

'_I think _I _can guess what has him so distracted..._'

-SN-

Naruto whimpered as a hand ran down his thigh and buried his face into the warm neck before him. Arms curled tighter around his back, and a deep chuckle filled the room.

"No, I think you've had enough," that dark voice murmured. "I just want to hold you for a while longer."

"Mmm..." Naruto pressed a gentle kiss against the skin before him. He felt Sasuke's pulse speed up beneath his lips. He knew Sasuke loved it when he was affectionate. Usually he was trying to beat a horny Sasuke off of him, so he didn't really bother being 'cuddly.' Whenever they got together at school it was always quick and hurried.

"It's almost nine," Sasuke murmured into his ear. "I should get going."

"No..." Naruto groaned as he pushed closer to Sasuke. "You're warm. And comfy. Warm and comfy. My big soft pillow."

"Soft?" There was definitely offence in Sasuke's tone. "I'm not soft!"

"Yes, you are," Naruto said in a sing-song tone. "My big, soft, squishy Sasu!"

With a low growl Sasuke flipped over on top of Naruto, pinning him to the bed.

"I guess I _can _stay a little longer," he whispered. "I've got time."

"Ahh!" Naruto turned scarlet, looking away. "N-No... you've got to go! Your brother will worry!"

"Maybe you should drive me," Sasuke suggested as he pressed a kiss to Naruto's jaw before slipping from the bed. "To get me home on time."

"No!" Naruto snapped as he watched Sasuke tug his clothes on. "Not after last time! Besides, you drove here."

"Last time was fun," Sasuke said with a fond smile as he buttoned up his shirt. He had bent over Naruto's lap without warning, mouthing his cock through his pants. The flustered teacher had been forced to pull over so that Sasuke could finish the job without them both dying. "Alright, see you tomorrow."

Naruto bit his lip, propping himself up in bed as he took a deep breath.

"Sasuke..." Naruto began, looking out the window. "If we weren't... If we weren't doing what we _are _doing right now, what would _you _be doing... right now?"

"Dobe, is that your way of asking me who I'd be fucking if I wasn't with you?"

"Don't call me that!" Naruto snapped. "And no! I meant, at this exact moment, eight-forty-seven, on a Thursday night, what would you usually be doing?"

Sasuke tilted his head to the side as he thought for a moment before shrugging.

"Studying, I guess," he said. His dark eyes roved Naruto's naked body and he approached the bed. "I think this is _much _more productive."

As Sasuke leaned in to seize his lips in a kiss, Naruto gave over to it with a sinking heart.

'_I _am _distracting him..._'

-SN-

Naruto sighed as he rolled over once more, staring out the open window. His thoughts had been so crowded, so sombre; he'd been unable to sleep. He kept thinking about Sasuke.

Sasuke's whole life had been his grades. He had studied since he was a small child to be the best. Naruto still remembered when he first met Sasuke – not that the student remembered. Naruto had been a senior at the Academy, and Sasuke had just been starting, taking his first steps into the high school world. (1)

Naruto had run straight into the small fourteen year old (2), and the child had _glared _at him before calling him all manner of insults. Naruto had gotten into a shouting match with him until a teacher had broken it up.

Back then, Naruto had no idea he would go on to teach Japanese at his old school. Or end up fucking that other student.

And now, Sasuke's grades were dropping and it was all Naruto's fault. Sasuke needed his grades, for his future. _He _wouldn't end up back at The Academy.

Naruto bit his lip and screwed his eyes up closed.

He had to break it off with Sasuke. For his own good.

-SN-

"-is your homework for the weekend," Naruto said as he smiled at the class, the gesture forced. "You may pack up quietly and wait for the bell."

Naruto set down his chalk as his class scribbled down their homework, packing up a couple of his own things. He was attempting to project a cool exterior, however he knew he wasn't doing so well. He was extremely nervous about what would happen at the end of his class, his fourth period Japanese with the Seniors.

The bell rang and the class began to talk loudly, heading towards the door. Naruto grabbed his own keys from the drawer of his desk as he watched them leave, shaking his head slightly. That had been him five years ago.

As soon as Haruno Sakura exited Naruto made to follow her, but before he could take two steps another student moved forward, reaching the door first and shutting it. Naruto closed his eyes briefly as he stopped walking, waiting to see what Sasuke had to say. Naruto had been ignoring him all period.

"So, Sensei," Sasuke purred as he walked back towards the desk. Windows lined one wall, looking out into the corridor, so Sasuke couldn't do anything incriminating, besides talk. "This weekend..."

"Yes, Uchiha," Naruto cut him off abruptly. "This weekend. You already have your homework, and I suggest you get it done. And any other work you have to do. Try not to party too hard, and I'll see you Monday."

"Ah," Sasuke wasn't fazed by his coldness. "Playing _that _game, are we? Right, now I'm supposed to pretend to seduce you all over again. Mmm, I'm afraid I don't have the time. Can we move this along to the closet?"

"No, Uchiha," Naruto moved behind his desk, putting a solid object in between himself and Sasuke. "No game. The only game _you _should be playing is basketball. Then you should study. Your grades are slipping."

"So what," Sasuke flicked his fingers. "I go from 99.7 to 94, big deal."

"Not to 94!" Naruto snapped. "It might only be that now, but if you keep sliding like this you'll end up even lower! You need to study!"

"What are you, my father?" Sasuke growled suddenly. "It has nothing to do with you."

"Not anymore," Naruto whispered. Sasuke blinked. "Go to lunch, Uchiha."

"What did you mean?" Sasuke demanded, striding forward and slamming his hands on the table. "What do you mean 'not anymore'?"

"I mean we're done!" Naruto almost shouted. "Your grades are too important. You can't be distracted."

"Is that what you think you are to me?" Sasuke hissed. "A _distraction_?"

"What else could I be?" Naruto snarled. Sasuke's face twisted into an angry mask of hurt and rage.

"Everything!" Sasuke shouted. "Try _everything!_"

Sasuke stalked across to his desk, kicking at chairs along the way. Naruto glared after him, his hands shaking. Sasuke kicked his desk fully over before running his hands across his face and through his hair.

"Just..." Sasuke's voice was soft. "Just tell me what I did. Tell me what I did wrong. Tell me what I need to do to fix this."

"Fix this?" Naruto whispered as he sunk into his chair. "You can't fix this. This isn't... Sasuke, you've got your whole life ahead of you. You're only nineteen. You need to get a good score to get into a good college, to get away from here. You can't end up..."

"Like you?" Sasuke laughed without humour. He was leaning against the wall now. "Is that it? You're stuck here and you don't want me to be?" Naruto gave a short nod, looking to the side. "What if I like it here?"

"Don't be an idiot," Naruto grumbled. "You've got better things ahead of you."

"No I don't," Sasuke said with a shake of his head. "All I need, want and desire is you."

"Sasuke," Naruto rubbed his eyes tiredly. He couldn't deal with this right now. "I've made up my mind. Accept it. It's for your own good, you'll see it one day."

"I can't accept it," Sasuke whispered as he slid down the wall, his arms coming to rest on his knees. "Because if I accept it, I accept that this isn't a horrible nightmare. Any second now I'm going to wake up, in your room, wrapped around you, and holding you close. And then I'm going to make love to you, just to reassure myself this is all a nightmare."

"No, Sasuke," Naruto rose from his desk, eyes sad. "_This _is real."

"God..." Sasuke's head tilted forward, hiding his eyes from view. "I... Naruto..."

"My name," Naruto said softly as he closed his eyes. "Is Uzumaki-sensei. Please lock the door on your way out, Uchiha."

Naruto opened his eyes and turned to face the door, walking slowly across the room. He reached the door and paused, telling himself he didn't hear the pain-filled, heart wrenching whisper that filled the room behind him.

"But I love you..."

-SN-

It felt like a nightmare. A horrible, horrible nightmare. He couldn't move, he couldn't breathe, he couldn't think. His mind kept playing a slideshow of memories, torturing him.

Sasuke had managed to stumble out of the Japanese room after fifteen minutes. He had picked up his bag and made it to his car. After driving home, barely seeing where he was going, Sasuke had dropped down onto his bed and not moved since.

That had been five hours ago. Sasuke still lay on his unmade bed, the curtains drawn. He had been in such a hurry to get to school that morning that he had left his bedroom as it was when he woke. Now, lying in the dark, Sasuke bitterly remembered _why_ he had been so eager.

Naruto. He was going to see his beloved Naruto and ask him to go away with him for the holidays. End of year was upon them, and Sasuke had wanted to take Naruto away for two whole weeks to his family's summerhouse in Italy. They would have spent the whole time making love every way possible.

But Naruto had shattered that dream with his cold words. He still saw Sasuke as a _student, _a child who wouldn't do his work unless forced. After all the time Sasuke had spent showing Naruto how grown-up he was, in _so _many different ways, Naruto still thought... he was a child.

Sasuke rolled onto his back, his eyes gazing unseeingly at the ceiling. He knew it was almost six o'clock, and his brother would be home soon. After the maids served dinner they would come upstairs to prepare the bedrooms for that night, tidying up. Sasuke had banned them all from his room until after dinner. He didn't like them snooping about when he wasn't home.

Rolling out of bed, Sasuke tugged his shoes off, dropping them to the floor. He shrugged off his blue school blazer and pulled off his tie, letting them fall as well. He unbuttoned the first two buttons of his shirt before wandering out of his room.

He moved easily through the large house, downstairs to the living room. He dropped face-first onto the couch, closing his eyes. He could barely breathe, pushed against the pillows, but he didn't care. Why breathe? Life wasn't worth living without...

Sasuke bit his own tongue to distract himself. No. No thinking about _him. _

Sasuke didn't know how long he lay there. Eventually the dim noise of the door opening reached his ears, and soft footsteps.

"Sasuke, dinner is ready."

Sasuke ignored his brother. He didn't want to eat. It would only bring up memories of cooking in Naruto's kitchen, feeding the teacher in bed, licking up any spilt food...

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke closed his eyes against the pillow, pushing away thoughts of Naruto. He missed him terribly already, and it had only been five hours.

"Hn. You forced me to do this."

Sasuke didn't even yell as his brother sat on his back. Itachi did it all the time when he felt like being childish and annoying Sasuke. After a couple of minutes Itachi realized he wasn't going to get a reaction.

"...What's wrong, little brother?"

Sasuke lifted his head up, his eyes (still dry, thankfully) stared at the wall straight ahead.

"I want to die," he whispered. He felt Itachi tense before the man forced himself to relax.

"And what brought on these suicidal thoughts?"

"Not what, who..."

"A girl, little brother?" Sasuke could almost hear Itachi's raised eyebrow. "You got dumped?"

"I got dumped," Sasuke whispered. "But not by a girl."

Itachi was silent for a moment before a hand came out to ruffle Sasuke's hair fondly.

"More and more like me every day," Itachi murmured. "So who is this boy who has upset you? It honestly cannot be that bad."

For once, Sasuke hated the close friendship he had with his brother. If he began to talk about Naruto he would tell Itachi everything. He wouldn't be able to help it.

"He was everything to me," Sasuke whispered, a single tear sliding down his face. It was all he would allow himself. "I love him. He's so perfect, so wonderful, and for a brief moment there he was mine. Remember when I asked if I could take a couple of friends to the holiday house in Italy? It was just going to be me and him."

"..." Itachi continued to stroke Sasuke's hair softly as he shuffled to sit on the edge of the couch, rather than on his brother. "So what happened?"

"He dumped me," Sasuke whispered harshly. "My grades began to slip. He thought I was distracted by him and dumped me so I would study more."

"He has your best interests at heart," Itachi commented. "He wants you to do well. He must care for you."

"Not likely," Sasuke snorted into the pillow. "If he cared for me he wouldn't dump me."

"Is that where you spent all your time?" Itachi asked casually. "Did his parents mind having you over so much?"

"Parents?" Sasuke spoke without thinking. "Why would he still live with his parents?"

Sasuke's eyes widened as he realized what he had said. Itachi was smart; he could figure _everything _out from those words.

In an instant Itachi grabbed Sasuke's shoulders. Standing up, he spun Sasuke until he landed on the ground. He knelt next to his brother, pushing his shoulder into the carpet as he glared down at him.

"Who is he?" he demanded. "What have you done, Sasuke?"

Sasuke stared up into his brother's angry eyes for a moment before giving in.

"He's my Japanese teacher," Sasuke whispered. "And I seduced him. It was all me, I didn't give him a choice."

"Sasuke!" Itachi snarled, pushing his brother further down onto the carpet. "A teacher? What were you thinking?"

"I wasn't!" Sasuke shouted. "I watched him, day after day, and slowly fell in love! I had to have him! And I did! He was mine, Itachi! Mine! And then..." Sasuke trailed off, his eyes closing. "I lost him."

"You idiot," Itachi rasped as he stood. "You absolute..."

Sasuke watched as his brother composed himself, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. He cricked his head on his neck before nodding to himself.

"Nothing for it," Itachi said, his voice cool and unreadable. "Uchihas do not get dumped, Sasuke. You will bring your... _boyfriend _around for dinner as soon as you cure him of this mad thought of breaking up. It could be worse. You _are _nineteen, at least."

With that, Itachi turned on his heel and left the room. Sasuke watched him go without a word, before a smirk settled on his face.

'_You're right, Aniki. Uchihas do not get dumped. Now I just need to get Naruto to understand that._'

-SN-

When he had first infiltrated Naruto's apartment, Sasuke had found a spare key and decided to... _hold onto it_. Now, he used it to let himself in, casually sauntering into the room. A quick glance around showed Naruto hadn't woken yet. Not surprising, as it was eight a.m. on a Saturday.

Sasuke calmly tossed his leather jacket over a nearby chair, rolling his shoulders. He began to unbutton his shirt as he entered the bedroom, kicking off his shoes as he went. He smirked as he saw Naruto sprawled out in the bed, snoring softly as he slept. Naruto slept like the dead.

Sasuke slid his shirt off, laying it aside carefully. He unbuckled his belt before undoing his jeans, sliding the tight black material down his legs. He stopped to pull his socks off and then, clad only in his boxers, slid straight into bed with Naruto. He curled his arms around the Japanese teacher, burying his face into sunshine hair. Naruto's arms came around him automatically, and the teacher mumbled the sweetest sound Sasuke had ever heard.

"Sas...ke..."

-SN-

Sasuke knew the minute Naruto had awoken. The young teacher had snuggled close to him with a happy sigh before he stiffened, his fingers tracing the smooth flesh before him. After a moment he seemed to wake fully.

"_Sasuke_!"

Sasuke opened his eyes and smiled down at Naruto, leaning in and pressing a soft kiss to Naruto's head as his arms tightened around him.

"Mmm, morning," he murmured, ignoring the way Naruto squirmed in his arms.

"Sasuke, what are you doing here?" Naruto snarled as he managed to kick his way free and scramble from the bed. "How did you get in here?"

"With my key," Sasuke said with a shrug. He turned his gaze onto Naruto, eyes filled with lust. "Come back to bed."

"Sasuke!" Naruto's face was slowly turning darker and darker. "Get out! You can't break into my apartment! Get out and give me back my key!"

"Calm down," Sasuke drawled as he rolled onto his stomach. "You're acting like you're not happy to see your boyfriend."

"Boyfriend!" Naruto shrieked. "You're not- we aren't- _you're not my boyfriend!_"

"Yes, I am," Sasuke said with a smile. "I told my brother about you, you know. He wants you to come around for dinner."

"You _what_?" Naruto stumbled back until he hit the wall and slid down to the ground. "Sasuke! You're br-brother is head of the School Board!"

"I know," Sasuke said with an evil smirk. "So, come to dinner and meet him?"

"No!" Naruto screamed. "I could get fired for this! I _will _get fired for this!"

"Please," Sasuke rolled onto his side. "I'm nineteen. It's legal. Frowned upon, but legal."

"Sasuke..." Naruto moaned as his head dropped forward. "You... you..."

Sasuke smirked. This was the part where Naruto realized he was out of options and had no choice but to return to Sasuke's waiting arms.

"I want you out of here," Naruto rasped, looking up. Sasuke was shocked by the intensity, the hatred in his eyes. "Out of my apartment, out of my class, out of my life!"

"What?" Sasuke slid from the bed, frowning. "What are you talking about? Everything's fine, I fixed it. My brother's not angry at me."

"Keep the key!" Naruto snarled as he rose, grabbing one of Sasuke's shoes and throwing it at him. "I'll change the locks! And don't come to class! I'll pass you, just... just don't show up! You are the most self-centred bastard I have ever met! Not everything is about you!"

Throwing another shoe, Naruto stalked from the room to the bathroom, slamming the door shut behind him. Sasuke watched him, shocked. What the hell was that? That was _not _how it was supposed to happen!

Confused, Sasuke got dressed slowly. He pulled the key out of his pocket and crossed to the bathroom door. He slid it underneath before turning away, walking across the room and gathering up his jacket. He had copies of the key at home, of course. This way Naruto wouldn't change his locks.

Sasuke sighed as he closed the door to Naruto's house behind him. Naruto was _not _happy. And Sasuke had no idea why. He would have to talk to Itachi. If his brother was going to be involved in this then Sasuke was going to use all his genius.

And he was going to get his damn dobe back.

-SN-

"He sounds like a handful," Itachi commented as he passed Sasuke a box of egg rolls. "And feisty... What's he like in bed?"

"None of your business," Sasuke growled as he snatched the box out of his brother's hands. "What's my next step?"

"Give him space," Itachi advised as he carefully scooped up his Singapore noodles with his chopsticks. "Wait for him to calm down and miss you. And get your grades back up. If that's his main issue, take it away."

"Hn," Sasuke set down his carton with a sigh. He wasn't that fond of Chinese food. "Easy. Am I still allowed... am I still allowed to look at him if I _do _see him? Make eye contact?"

"Of course," Itachi's smirk became evil. "Make him want you."

Sasuke rose from the table, meeting his brother's eyes as he did so.

"I will. He'll never want anyone else again. He is mine. He just needs to learn it."

-SN-

Sasuke smirked as he heard the bell ring for lunch. He was outside the Japanese room, leaning across from the door, waiting for Kiba. Kiba didn't understand why he wasn't going to class anymore, only that he was spending all his free time studying.

Students began to pour out, but Kiba was nowhere to be seen. Sasuke rolled his eyes at his friend's tardiness and then smirked as he spotted his favourite teacher heading towards him, eyes angry.

"Uchiha," Naruto hissed as he stopped in front of him. "What are you _doing _here? I told you not to come near me!"

"Excuse me, sensei," Sasuke said with a polite smile as he straightened, pushing past the angry teacher. "I was waiting for my friend."

Sasuke wanted to grin at the embarrassed flush that covered Naruto's face as he sauntered towards the classroom. He paused at the door, looking back at Naruto.

"You know, not everything is about you."

Almost laughing at the angry look on Naruto's face Sasuke stepped into the room, raising his eyebrows at the sight before him. Kiba was leaning against Hinata's desk, talking kindly to the girl he constantly tormented.

"So, tomorrow?" Kiba asked. "I don't really understand what sensei was talking about..."

"Ri-Right," Hinata stuttered as she gazed up at Kiba. "To-Tomorrow..."

Kiba looked up at that moment and saw Sasuke. He straightened abruptly, grabbing his bag.

"Later," he said casually. He crossed to Sasuke, smacking him on the head. "So you can't come to class but you can rock up after?"

"Yes," Sasuke said blankly. "What was _that_?"

"Oh, you know," Kiba shrugged. "Just gettin' some tutoring from the Mouse."

"Right," Sasuke smirked evilly as the moved out into the hall. "What kind of _tutoring _is that?"

Kiba launched himself at Sasuke, slamming him into the wall. They began to scuffle, Sasuke laughing, Kiba swearing. Eventually, Sasuke got Kiba pinned against the wall. They were quite close, faces inches apart.

"Teacher!"

Sasuke didn't move, despite the shout. He was hoping...

"Break it up!" Naruto's voice was thick with anger. "Uchiha! Release Inuzuka!"

Sasuke stepped back, smirking flirtatiously at the crowd.

"He loves it when I press him up against the wall," he said. Kiba threw a punch at his head that Sasuke caught easily. Kiba hated it when Sasuke 'got all gay on him', as he put it. Sasuke used his grip on Kiba's fist to tug the swearing boy into his arms. He met Naruto's eyes over Kiba's messy hair and his smirk grew. Naruto's eyes were filled with repressed jealousy and hurt.

Sasuke grunted as Kiba landed a kick on his shin. He released his pissed off friend, who scrambled back.

"I hate it when you do that!" he shouted. "You go all gay on me! I'm not gay!"

"And _I'm _not your type," Sasuke said with an evil smile. "You prefer mice, don't you?"

A squeak and thump to the side meant that Hinata had fainted. Sasuke watched as his best friend hurried to her side, helping her sit up. He rolled his eyes. Great, Kiba was going to get a new girlfriend – that meant Sasuke had lost his favourite drinking partner.

Sasuke looked around the amused crowd, meeting Naruto's eyes. The teacher had been surprisingly silent, and Sasuke decided it was time to make him talk.

"I personally," he said, meeting Naruto's eyes. "Prefer foxes."

Naruto turned scarlet at the word. As he should – Sasuke always did call Naruto his 'little fox' when they were in bed.

"Go to lunch!" Naruto shouted to the gathered students. "Inuzuka, take Hyuuga to the nurse's office!"

Naruto turned on his heel and stalked away, quickly becoming lost in the crowd. Sasuke watched the other students move off, wondering if any of them had understood what had just transpired between the teacher and the student.

Probably not.

Satisfied with the results, Sasuke turned and made his way down the hall towards his locker. He still remembered the flashes of jealousy in Naruto's eyes, and couldn't help but wonder if there were ways to bring them out again.

-SN-

Sasuke watched the entrance to the school carefully as he waited patiently for a certain teacher to appear. The dobe's car was still in the car park, so he had to be here somewhere.

The door finally opened and Naruto made his appearance. He was juggling his bag while searching for his keys, muttering to himself. As soon as he was away from the door, Sasuke put his plan into action.

He sauntered across the car park, ignoring how Naruto froze when he made his appearance. He crossed straight to a bench beneath a tree, where the idiot Junior he had called half an hour ago was waiting pathetically. The boy's eyes lit up as soon as he saw Sasuke, and he leapt to his feet.

"Uchiha-senpai!" He gasped. "You wanted to see me?"

"Yes," Sasuke made sure he could still see Naruto, who was watching them, much to Sasuke's delight. "I heard you're having trouble in math, and would like to offer myself as a tutor for some last minute study for your exam. It's on Friday, right?"

"Y-Yes," the Junior - what was his name again? Oh, right, Aki – seemed to swoon. "Oh thank you!"

"Not at all," Sasuke purred as he wrapped an arm around Aki's waist, leading the shivering boy towards where his car was parked, across the street. "My pleasure."

"Ah, Uchiha-senpai," the boy stopped, staring down at his feet. Sasuke couldn't have asked for a better opportunity. He laid two fingers on Aki's chin, tilting his head up so he could gaze into innocent brown eyes. "Wh-Why are you offering to help me?"

Sasuke noted that the boy was cute, in a sweet, innocent sort of way. But it wasn't the same innocence as Naruto – Naruto's was adorably dorky. Aki's was just pathetic.

"I'm tutoring _someone _for extra-curricular points," Sasuke said as he smiled down at the boy. "But I chose _you _because-"

"Excuse me!"

Ah, Naruto had had enough.

Sasuke looked away from the breathless Aki to where Naruto was stalking towards them. His face was red, and his jaw was clenched.

"You can't be on school property!" Naruto snapped. "You'll have to- to- _canoodle _elsewhere!"

Dear God, did his dobe really just say _canoodle_? Sasuke would have to berate him for that later.

"Sorry, Uzumaki-sensei," Sasuke said, his voice cool. "We were just leaving, anyway. Come on, Aki. We'll go back to my place. It's much more... cozy."

Sasuke smirked as he saw Naruto's eyes darken with jealousy, and he finally released Aki's chin. He led the practically drone-like boy back to his car. He had no intention of doing anything but _study _with the boy, but Naruto didn't know that.

Nor would Sasuke correct him. He liked his dobe jealous.

-SN-

Naruto was furious. He was absolutely furious. Not at that kid, what was it, Aki? Not at him. Partly at Sasuke.

But mainly at himself.

Why? Why was he so jealous? Why did the sight of Sasuke with his arm around that Junior make him so mad? Why did he want to go over there and tear that kid –because he _was _a kid! – off of Sasuke?

Now, back at his house, he stalked back and forth, contemplating what this meant. Well, he knew what it meant – he just didn't know what to _do. _

He was in love with Sasuke. He could admit that much.

And it hurt to admit it. Because Sasuke wasn't there. Naruto had kicked the self-centred bastard out of his class and out of his _life. _Whenever Naruto felt a need for him, a desire to see him, he simply thought about the conversation they'd had when Naruto had awoken to find Sasuke in his bed.

The absolute bastard had gone along with his little plan, which involved telling the Head of the School Board about their affair, simply for his own purposes. He didn't seem to care that if Uchiha Itachi pressed charges against him, he would lose his job and have extreme trouble getting a new one. He only wanted... Naruto.

And while that did give Naruto a slightly warm happy feeling inside, it still pissed him off.

But now he was running around with that Junior! The thought of Sasuke with Aki-kun, making love to him and whispering those sweet words to him, like he used to do to Naruto, made Naruto's blood boil. Those lust-filled moments, those sweetly whispered words, they were _Naruto's!_

Taking a deep breath, Naruto calmed himself. He needed to look at this logically.

Aki-kun was underage. He was only seventeen, where Sasuke was nineteen. It was his duty, as a teacher, to stop that illegal activity!

Satisfied with his excu- er, reasoning, he grabbed his keys and fled his house, determined.

-SN-

The mansion was daunting, up close. Naruto had dropped Sasuke off at the front a couple of times, when the rich brat had been in between cars, but it didn't look as scary as all this.

He rang the doorbell and shuffled back and forth on his feet as he waited for someone to answer.

'_Please don't be Itachi, please don't be Itachi, please don't be Itac-_'

The door swung open to reveal a shy looking maid, who eyed him curiously.

"Yes?" She asked. Naruto flashed her a smile.

"Hi, I'm looking for-"

"Uzumaki-sensei..."

Naruto's eyes widened as an older version of Sasuke appeared in the entry hall. His hair was longer, darker and smoother. He towered over the maid, who quickly scuttled off.

'_Crap._'

"Ah, Uchiha-san," Naruto greeted him awkwardly. Well, this didn't look suspicious. He straightened up slightly. He was a teacher! He would not allow this man to intimidate him! "I believe that your younger brother is having relations with an underage student!"

Itachi raised his eyebrows before letting his eyes run down the Japanese teacher's body. Naruto turned red and squirmed beneath his gaze.

"So, you are Sasuke's boyfriend," Itachi murmured. "Please, come in. We have much to discuss."

"What!" Naruto spluttered as the man moved back into the house. "I'm not his boyfriend!"

"Hn," Itachi smirked over his shoulder as Naruto stumbled into the mansion after him. "Uchihas do not get dumped. Remember that."

Naruto gaped after the man as he sauntered to a door off the side of the hall.

"Hey!" Naruto shouted as he hurried after him. "Didn't you hear me? Sasuke's having sex with an underage student!"

"Hn, that's not as serious as a teacher having sex with a student," Itachi turned to face Naruto suddenly, looming over him. "That, Uzumaki-sensei, is a very serious crime."

Naruto paled, staring up at the intimidating man. What did he want?

"I... um..." For possibly the first time in his life, Naruto was speechless.

"Blackmail is a... disgusting business, Uzumaki-sensei," Itachi said softly. "But it is not beneath me. I love my brother, more than anything in this world. And he loves you. I want him to be happy, and being with you makes him happy. Therefore, you will be together, understand?"

Naruto found himself nodding. This man terrified him! Itachi's face seemed to clear up and he smiled suddenly.

"Wonderful," he said, placing a hand on Naruto's shoulder and steering him towards a door. "You'll be staying for dinner, of course."

"O-Of course," Naruto stuttered. "B-But Sasuke-"

"Is in here," Itachi said, gesturing to the open door. Naruto crept forward, poking his head around the corner. It was a library of sorts, and Aki-kun was seated at a table, across from Sasuke, who was... tutoring him...

"Bastard..." Naruto mumbled as he backed away. "Made me all jealous..."

"Hn," Itachi chuckled darkly behind him and Naruto ducked his head. "My little brother _is _a bastard, isn't he?"

"Yep," Naruto growled, realizing this man didn't really care how he acted, so long as he was with Sasuke. "And so are you."

"Indeed," Itachi said as he made his way across the hall to where the kitchen was visible. "But I'm a bastard who holds your job in my hands. I'm going to check on dinner, there is a lounge down the hall."

Naruto found himself wandering in that direction, still trying to understand what the hell was going on.

First of all, Itachi was blackmailing him into dating Sasuke.

Secondly, Sasuke was _not _sleeping with Aki-kun, just using him as a ploy to get Naruto jealous (which worked! ...Damn it).

Thirdly, there wasn't a damn thing Naruto could do about it!

Huffing, Naruto dropped onto the plush lounge, crossing his legs and arms. He glared at nothing in particular, extremely pissed off. Why could nothing be simple in his life! Why?

He heard lowered voices down the hall followed by footsteps, heading away from him. After a minute or so he heard the front doors shut, and then footsteps again. They were coming in his direction now. Voices joined the mix, and Naruto could soon tell what they were saying.

"...brother. You know I hate surprises, just tell me what it is!"

"Trust me, little brother. Have a look."

Naruto pouted as the door opened, turning his head to the side. The footsteps stopped, and he heard the slightest in-take of breath that counted as an 'Uchiha gasp.'

"...Naruto..."

Naruto turned back to see Sasuke watching him with wide eyes, filled with delight. In three steps he was at the couch, sinking down next to Naruto, who pouted deeper.

"Dinner will be ready in ten minutes, Sasuke," Itachi murmured from the door before he vanished. Sasuke continued to stare at Naruto, the smallest smile on his face.

"You're here," Sasuke whispered as he ran a hand down Naruto's neck. "Naruto..."

"Yes," Naruto moved out of the range of Sasuke's hand. "Your brother has told me it will be _unwise _of me to break up with you."

"Hn," Sasuke didn't seem at all annoyed by his brother's intervention. He just leaned in and nuzzled Naruto's neck softly. "I missed you."

"Bastard," Naruto growled, shuffling down the couch. "Stay over there."

"No," Sasuke crawled onto the couch, advancing on Naruto. The startled teacher scrambled back until his hand slipped and he fell back. Sasuke pounced, pinning Naruto to the couch and capturing his lips in one swift move.

Naruto let out a startled squeak as Sasuke slid his tongue straight inside his mouth. He struggled briefly, but Sasuke soon overpowered him. It was then that Naruto realized it was completely useless to struggle, Sasuke had him backed into a corner.

Naruto cried.

He hadn't cried in years, but he felt so helpless, so out of control of things, that he couldn't help it. Sasuke felt the tears and quiet sobs and stopped, drawing back with a frown.

"Naruto? What's wrong?" He asked, running concerned hands over that slim body. "Are you okay? Am I crushing you?"

"Why are you doing this?" Naruto shouted through his tears. "Why can't you leave me alone? I just... I... Sasuke... I can't do this!"

"Please," Sasuke whispered as he cradled Naruto's face. "I need you. My grades are at their highest. I'm going to graduate soon. We can be together, Naruto, please. Two weeks until I'm done with school. You know I was accepted to Konoha ANBU University. It's so close, that I'm going to commute. Please, love. Please, just accept this."

"Two weeks," Naruto rasped as he wiped away his tears. "Leave me alone for two weeks. If you get the highest score in your year, I'll... I'll be yours."

Sasuke gazed down into Naruto's eyes for a moment before he nodded decisively.

"Fine," he said. "Two weeks."

Sasuke leaned in and pressed a quick kiss to Naruto's lips before he nodded, slipping off the man. Naruto closed his eyes for a moment before gathering himself.

"I'll let you know, at Graduation."

-SN-

_Two Weeks Later..._

-SN-

Naruto clapped along with the other teachers as he watched Sasuke shake hands with the principal and switch his tassel from one side to the other. Sasuke smirked out at the audience as he resumed his seat at the front of the graduation class, the seat reserved for Valedictorian.

Soon, the formality broke and the classes moved about, exchanging promises to remain in contact, greeting family and friends, and receiving graduation presents.

Naruto spotted Sasuke, standing to one side with Itachi. The older man ruffled his brother's hair and handed him an envelope. Sasuke took it without emotion, but as soon as he looked inside his face lit up.

Most people had protested Itachi taking guardianship of Sasuke when their parents died, but Naruto knew it had been for the best. Yes, the boy had missed a whole year of school and was therefore a year older than his classmates, but Sasuke had needed that year. His parents' deaths had hit him hard.

Suddenly, Sasuke looked up, meeting Naruto's eyes. Naruto crossed to him instantly, barely noticing when Itachi vanished. He stopped in front of his former student, who smirked before handing him the envelope.

Naruto took it with a raised eyebrow and opened it. He peeked inside and stared at the sight of the two plane tickets, both for Italy.

"Sasuke?" Naruto questioned, looking up at him. Sasuke smirked.

"Top of the class," he said. "Valedictorian. Perfect grades. We're going to Italy. For a whole damn month."

Naruto grinned up at Sasuke as he handed back the envelope. Sasuke met Naruto's eyes seriously, a hidden question in their depths.

"Well," Naruto rubbed the back of his head. "You did say your brother wanted me over for dinner some time. How's tonight?"

"Tonight's no good, dobe," Sasuke said, meeting Naruto's grin with his own. "I'm busy."

"What!" Naruto frowned at Sasuke. "What the hell could you be doing?"

"Fucking you into a mattress," Sasuke said bluntly. "Come on, dobe. If you're good I might let you leave the bed tomorrow."

"Sasuke!" Naruto hissed, looking around to make sure no one had heard. "We can't tell people yet!"

"Sure we can," Sasuke said with a shrug as he took Naruto's hand. "Yesterday Itachi told me about how one of his friends and classmates, Deidara, hooked up with his art teacher while at school. Deidara didn't even wait for graduation. As soon as his last exam was over he burst into a staff room and jumped Sasori."

Naruto ignored the whispers and eyes that followed them as Sasuke led the way to his car. Sasuke seemed to bask in them, winking and smirking at anyone who would meet his eyes.

As soon as they reached Sasuke's car the teenager pushed Naruto against it, capturing his lips fiercely. Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck as he returned the kiss eagerly, the only thing spoiling it being Naruto's grin.

"Come on, Sasuke," he said as he pulled his lips away. "Let's start driving and see how long it takes for you to pull over and fuck me."

"We won't even start driving if you keep talking like that," Sasuke whispered. Naruto grinned.

"Can't fuck here," he murmured. "People will see."

Sasuke's eyes darkened, and he leaned in to kiss Naruto softly.

"True," he whispered. "No one will see what's mine. Let's go."

Naruto laughed as he allowed Sasuke to bully him into the car. He knew they would only get half-way home at the most until Sasuke pulled over. But Naruto didn't mind. He had put his doubts and worries about Sasuke behind him. Sasuke was worth it, in the end.

Naruto watched as the school vanished behind them before turning to grin at Sasuke, remembering something he still had to say to the youth.

"Hey, Sasuke, did I tell you? I love you too."

With a screeching of tires, Sasuke pulled into the nearby park, switching the car off and pouncing on Naruto, all in a manner of seconds. Naruto simply laughed again.

He was a teacher after all, and he had just taught his most difficult student the ABC's of love.

-Owari-

(1) I'm basing their school structure on the Australian one – Reception (age 5-6) to year seven (age 11 – 12) is Primary School, Year eight (12-13) to year twelve (17-18) is Secondary School. We don't have Middle School.

(2) Sasuke is a year older than usual here, which will be explained later.

B.Z.: That was a great story but what about a lemon? **pouts** All that talk about sex and you didn't even write a scene… Oh well… You know, this could have even been a multi-chapter fic… There was so much more you could have done to flesh it out and make it longer… Oh well, good job.


End file.
